Why Me?
by Venom006
Summary: What would happen if Daisuke,Satoshi,and Riku switched bodies unexpectively.And one of them has to deal with being in a girl's body and Riku has to deal with dealing with a guys body.AND THERE WILL BE HELL!


Hey guys to let you know straight out, I forgot my password, my emo (email) got deleted and so I had no idea how to get into my account. So now I made a new one, same chappies but with more pizzazz and continuing with the insaneness!!

* * *

I thought of this idea last night, how it got there? Have no clue, but when I did I just laughed thinking how one of the guys will react when they're stuck in a girl's body! Yeah, it was a funny mental picture, might be a little weird though, oh well, I haven't read any fanfics about this yet, so I'm going to make one, tadass!! Let the freakiness begin!

* * *

"**DAISUKE!!!**Did you hear!?Dark's going to steal the 夜のサファイア, The Sapphire of the Night!"

"Takeshi,I didn't know you could say it ,who told you how to pronounce it?" As Daisuke responded fully alert of the name of the artifact and the fact he pronounced as well as without no trouble,even just knowing what it meant in the first place!

Takeshi just glared at him, "Your saying I'm not smart? You don't think I could figure it out myself? _Daisuke_." He said as he let the redhead's name roll on his tongue.

"Ah,no I was just amazed because I didn't even know how to say it and and...uh..-"

"It's okay, I'm still learning the language though, it is very complicated." Takeshi said proudly without thinking a thing about it.

Daisuke then got serious while glaring at Takeshi, and carefully asked "Who's teaching you?" That definitely caught Takeshi off guard "Uh...w-why?"

_'Dark, is he suppose to know this language? No one suppose to know this language, its suppose to be a sacred, and it is dangerous to it use if you say the right words to the right artifact. R-Right?'_

_**'Yeah,but I've never seen him actually going in the building or in the same room as the artwork,so,I think it would be okay, just warn him not to use it so lightly that's all.' **_He told his other self not even sure with his own words.

The bell rang, which made Daisuke jump...really h_iiigh._ Takeshi seemed to be in such a rush, "Wow, that was fast,anyways,I don't have any cleaning duties so ...see ya!"

"Wait,Takeshi..."

Takeshi had ran out the room before Daisuke could tell him anything, "I think he purposely ran away from me."

_**'Yep, he just did.'**_

"Hmp, jerk, just hope he doesn't do anything stupid though."

_**'Yeah,that language could activate artifacts if he says the right words, but that's if your right beside it or in close range to it, so I guess you don't have to worry too much Dai.'**_

"I guess." And started to walk out class himself, last one, as always.

_**'Wonder what time we have to steal it.'**_

"Being in the safe side, I'll go home and ask mom before she kills me ." OwO'

_**'Good idea.'**_

* * *

At the Harada's

Risa was watching TV in her room when Riku came in,"Hey Risa what's up?Oh,that again with the perv?" She said in a grippy mood in just thinking about that damn fucker.

**"Riiikkuu!!**He is not a pervert!" ,Risa retorted in her oh-so-whiny voice.

Riku just rolled her eyes,"R_iii_ght."

"Oh,did you hear,he's coming out at 9 today, I'm so excited! Are you?!"

"No,I don't really care."

Risa shrugged, "The usual reaction as always."

---------------

It was few minutes after nine o'clock and Riku was looking out at the beautiful view on her balcony. Then all of a sudden she swore that she saw something in the corner of her eye to her right side ,she went the direction where she saw that 'thing' that past really fast in, then something went behind her. As she turned she saw it again, the only thing she saw next was a streak of white flashed brightly into Riku's eyes.

---------------

Risa was sitting down on her bed staring at the t.v. when out of nowhere she saw a silent, freaken bright flash outside her window ,recollecting that her sister was also outside, she bursted to her feet and ran to see if her sister was alright,but when she looked outside she didn't see her twin anywhere. Riku vanished!

* * *

-Back To Riku-

Next thing she knew she was on a cold floor, it seemed to be her eyes finally adjusted with the dim lighting, so she decided to walk around to look at her surrounding in high alert to have some idea where she was at. Then she heard voices up ahead, 'Ah! Probably they could help me on where I am!'

As she opened the door, they stopped talking, and looked shocked and confused, as well as Riku when she caught on and wondered, 'Why is Satoshi and Dark in here? What's Dark holding and whys Satoshi holding handcuffs?!?'

"Riku?! What are you doing here?!", Dark said in absolute surprise.

Riku just blinked, "What? Where am I!?" Starting to silently panic a "_little"._

Satoshi was as surprised and off guard because of this sudden even as Dark was too.

Dark and Satoshi thought the same thing 'Why Riku was _here _of all places', "...you're in the Azumano Art Museum." Dark responded carefully.

Riku couldn't help but panic, then all of a sudden she felt a little weird and blacked out.

Satoshi and Dark in the other hand were shocked on what just happened, then all of a sudden she just fainted (Satoshi was the closest while Dark was at the end of the humongous room) so Satoshi immediately caught her with his right arm while one leg bent to the ground with staggering pains radiating from his knee (Wasn't a soft landing for the poor knee of his -_-) as she almost hit the floor on her face .The second he touched her, he felt really strange, he didn't know a thing on what was happening then everything started to go black until there was nothing but darkness.

As Dark was going to ask Satoshi if Riku was alright, he saw Satoshi collapse to the floor with Riku still in his arm.

**"WHAT THE?!" **Totally freaking here,well freaking out calmy... *_*

When Daisuke saw this and panicked for some seconds, _'Dark! Go check on them!' _While in full panic and worry for both his best friends.

"Yeah I'll check it out."

Dark went up to the motionless bodies along with the bracelet in his right hand holding it a slightly tighter, which was, of course, the artifact. Then without warning there was a dark red glowing aura that engulfed his hand which burned Dark's hand and instinctively let the artifact go as it then fell to the floor. He suddenly felt his body start tearing apart, in effect of this, he fell to his knees and saw a white light flash before him.

* * *

Riku woke up and found herself...looking at herself?!She blinked, for a minute and she saw her own body move, looking up and around her area (Remembered Dark) but to see a blonde laying on her own body. The blonde lifted his head and flashed his eyes open directly at her, making Riku push herself back from the sudden movement. Then confusion and embarrassment flashed through his eyes as the blonde started to notice the type of position he was in on her own body. When she saw her own eyes open and her own eyes were stare at her there was more questions popping up in her head.

Only thing Riku could possibly do since she seemed mute from shock was point at herself, shacking .Then she saw _'her' _own hand, it was really ghostly pale.

'Wait if there are the blonde and my body right here then I'm in...' Riku just pulled a strand of hair and saw short blue hair."B-Blue hair?!?" Her own shock she snapped, started to advance to a T.O.T.A.L F.R.E.A.K. O.U.T.

Looking to see this forgin body ,looking ,she stared at this arm for a moment and notice the blonde sitting Indian style looking dumbly at her and her body.

It took Riku a while to snap to it,**"GAAAAHHHH!!! CRAP I'M IN A GUYS BODY!!!!WHAT THE HELL!WHATDIDYOUDOYOUPERV!!!I DEMAND AN ANSWER OR I'LL BEAT IT OUT OF YOU!!!" **Now standing while still shaking like a crazy moron, yelling like of a person that just escaped the asylum.

Both the blonde and her own body jumped at the outburst.

Then Riku realized something, 'I even sound like Hiwitari-san.'

Which freaked her out even more.

_'Who are you?'_ Came a sly voice inside her head that surely isn't and defiantly wasn't her own, **"CRAP!WHERE'D ****THAT**** COME FROM!?"**

Riku looked around and saw no one right behind or the side of her, she was now panicking mode. The blonde got up."Uh,calm down,we'll figure this out alright?"

As the blonde grabbed Riku's arm to look at him,she saw his eyes were red and sounded exactly like Daisuke.

'It can't be Daisuke,can it? He's the only one I know with red eyes like that...it can't what if it someone_** else**_.No!Thats not Daisuke!'

"Get your filthy hands off me you pervert!!!" She said dangerously venomous and without warning she bashed him in his...eh...sockets???(Don't know if that's a good word to use but if isn't well...tell me a word because this is all I can come up with.)

And the blonde fell to the ground hissing and whimpering softly on the ground while holding his… sockets…., while Riku pressed herself against the wall as if she'd go through the wall any second now, and looked at her body as it was getting up, "And who are you......in _my _body?"

"I'm Satoshi and...I think you did that tooo hard on him." He responded calmly pointing at the blonde lazily yet with a hint of overwhelming shock from the occurrence too...

And helped the blonde off the ground as the blonde murmured,"T-Thanks eheheh."

Satoshi just nodded and looked at his FREAKED-OUT-PANICKED-TILL-**DEATH** self.

As he has observed he analyzed to an obvious conclusion,_ 'I know that's Daisuke and the freaked out one is Riku, so Dark's in Daisuke's mind in Krad's body in Krad's in my head that's in Riku's body leaving my body empty only just her???'_

_**'Man your confusing me even more, mind going slower, please?'**_A familiar confused voice that echoed in his head like a bell the was right by his ear.

_'What the???Dark!?'_

_**'Yup ,the one and only.'**_Dark said,his tone as cocky as _always_.

Riku just stared at the two blankly now , for as the blonde, he shook Riku's body (Satoshi) slightly back into normal state as Riku just blinked, and questioned the blonde, "Who the hell are you?!Or you just some perv who snuck in here and did something to me...I mean him...I mean-"

Then she turned to herself/Satoshi and asked, "What's happening? Why did we switch bodies?"

Then the blonde mentioned something that everyone tended to forget, "Uhm, what about the police outside?" He asked and Satoshi looked at the other two wide eyed at the two bodies, then Satoshi ran out of the room in a heartbeat after he settled the blonde down to the floor, and came back in a confused look on, "They're...gone."

Riku and the blonde looked at each other, Riku was now worried, "What happened to them?"

Satoshi thought for a few seconds, "Most likely transported to their home, this artwork is harmless and only switches ones soul into another body and others that are out of range are transported back to their home but the artifact _was_ activated, I'm not too sure how though it shouldn't have."

Riku blinked as the blonde just nodded in understanding, "Hey! You didn't answer my question. You."

The blonde just turned back and looked at her nervously and looked at Satoshi who nodded, then looked back at Riku, "I-I'm Daisuke."

Riku just froze for a whole minute, not believing what she heard. Then decided to prove to see if he was telling the truth or not. Getting up she flicked 'Daisuke' in to forehead, "Ouch! What was that for!?I didn't do anything wrong!"

As he covered where he was flicked with his left hand with his pinky slightly curved, Riku smiled, "Yep your Daisuke all right."

Daisuke just blinked at the action she just pulled, and to see _Satoshi_ smiling even though it was Riku who was really smiling at him.

"Anyways, Hiwitari-san, do you even know how to walk in a skirt? If you keep pulling it down, it will fall and I don't want anyone...Daisuke to see everything!"

"Technically, I'm a guy in a girl's body and so I have no idea how to walk in a skirt! What do you expect?" He said in an annoyed an embarrassed tone with a light tint of a blush, that no one ever heard nor rarely saw Riku use or do until now and It was…..weird……Wells not as weird as hearing Satoshi..er…Riku yelling like a moron too so that was defiantly new. XD

Riku sighed in defeat and let it go, "Just don't pull it too hard alright? So how are we suppose to go home like _this_?"

Daisuke just then remembered now and assumed the worst to come, "Yeah ,I don't think my mom will be happy that I'm in Krad's body, she'll be pretty ticked ,and obviously mistaken Riku for Satoshi and me for Krad so she most likely attack us and kill us or ask out-of-the-box-horrific unknown questions, uh oh, plus I'm extremely late so she'll half way kill me for a fact."

Minutes had passed discussing on what to do, mostly Satoshi and Riku since Daisuke just shapshifted since he does have Krad's body which radiates magic (Dark taught him that trick) Satoshi and Riku finally agreed to go to each other's houses and act...normal?

Riku explained on what Satoshi would expect, explained how'd Risa react and all that other junk.

And walked back home (More like ran) then hearing Riku (his own voice) with a threatening tone call from a distance, "Hiwitari-san, you better not look at me, close your eyes don't look you if you do I swear I'll kick your ass when we switch back-"

Satoshi just sighed, "I know, I know, I'm not some perv alright?" Riku just smiled to catch up with Daisuke so he could tell her some shortcuts and where they would meet to walk to school to see how the night would go, to check up to see if everything was out of suspicion.

* * *

To clarify if anyone's confused still...

Riku is in Satoshi's body

Satoshi is in Riku's body +Dark

Daisuke is in Krad's body

* * *

OOOOooohhhhh,IIII have no idea what will happen, but it will be hell, especially with Satoshi and Riku,oh hell will finally welcome for them,and will Daisuke's mother find a Homicidal Blonde in her son's room anytime soon???Never know…… (A/N:With the shape shifting, Daisuke uses magic energy but needs brakes once in a while, and since he uses a lot a day than he's usually used he starts to get too exhausted what will happen to him?) Makes me wonder myself if Dark will get horny and look for himself...EWWW PERVERT!!!! I'd slap the stupids out of him lol Pleassee review and tell me if this is good or not thanx

And sorry for the crappy chapter, I really do apologize sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry doesn't have spell check so that makes things harder, but please review, I'm a little blank right now. (Got confused myself on sorting out who got who's body that's why, but everything is figured out now.)


End file.
